the_squadpediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Squad
The Squad is a group of 7th graders that currently consists of 11 members and 1 retired member. The members have kids and teenagers that range from ages 12-13. The group of 11 7th graders always enjoy hanging out and making the best of their time before Summer Break. The kids also diverse from each other with different personalities,Everyone in the group are capable of "colorful" and "vulgar" language except for Jack, who never swears verbally. Majority of the group also has interests in video games as well except for Christian and Vusani. Everyone in "The Squad" all had the same class for 2nd period, which is Social Studies. "The squad" acts like normal 12 and 13 year olds and do not pick up behaviors from "hoods" such as alcohol, drugs, vandalism, and even murder. Sometimes, the group members might not get along all the time. A prime example is the relationship between Vusani and Sebastian. Their title speaks it all. Vusani is mature while Sebastian is immature. Vusani is annoyed by Sebastian's immature behavior and his unique humor that the others find funny. The two don't hate each other but rather act as "frenemies" (popular thing at JMS) (The Squad's middle school) "anime Connor" is arguably the biggest anime fan in The Squad. Everyone in The Squad enjoys anime except Erik, Christian, Vusani, Seung, and Blake. Members * Blake Coffey Current Leader * Anthony John (AJ) Tamba Retired * Christian Veres (Goofy One) * Sebastian Kim (Immature One) * Vusani (Mature One) * Erik Cruz (Savage One) * Jack (Smart One) * Connor Sexton (Mysterious One) * Skylar Choi (Inappropriate One) * Seung Baik (Diligent One) * Esther George (Caring One) * Kaitlyn (Kat) (Brave One) History The group only contained 8 members who were Blake, AJ, Christian, Vusani, Erik, Skylar, Jack, Connor, and Seung. The first newest member is Sebastian. Sebastian was the first member to join as a new student. At first, Sebastian was shy and nervous about how others would think about him. After getting to know The Squad, Sebastian shares his humor and interests with the other members. The second member was Esther. Esther is the first female to join the group. Her tomboy characteristics fit in with the guys and allowed her to also share interests with the other group members. The third and final person to join The Squad is Kaitlyn or "Kat" which is what others called her. Kat was not as shy as Sebastian on her first day as a new student and became the second female member of The Squad. Kaitlyn is also a tomboy who is similar to Esther. Both Esther and Kaitlyn get along and usually talk together. As everyone's friendship strenghtens everyday at lunch, they decided to become "The Squad" on November 7th, 2015. Trivia * Kat and Sebastian are the only members that joined as new students. * Seung, Skylar, and Sebastian are the only members that are Korean ** They are also the only members with their names starting with "S" * Vusani is the tallest member in The Squad, standing at 5'6. * Connor was known to get 100s on tests and interim. * Sebastian is the only member who never wears pants, but wears shorts instead. * Erik is the fastest member in The Squad. * Christian, Connor, and Kaitlyn are the only members that are blond. * Esther formerly sat at a different table but later joined the table at lunch in late November.